Animal Lovers
by wolverinacullen
Summary: AU/AH, Victoria is a girl bored with life until James, a sweet animal lover introduces a little friend to her life. The two bond over a shared love, but can they fall in love dispite all?
1. Chapter 1

**World: AU/AH**

**Pairing: James/Victoria**

**Summary: Victoria is a girl bored with life, until James, a sweet animal lover introduces a little friend to her life. The two bond over a shared love, but can they fall in love despite all?**

**Animal Lovers**

**James POV**

After another uneventful day at Orlando High I went off to the one place time didn't seem to matter. Where I spent most of my afternoons having fun, and got paid for it too. It was my dream job, something my lawyer father and real-estate tycoon mom would never approve of. I, James Alexander Witherdale, loved animals.

"James? What's up man?" Laurent asked me. We worked together, and he trusted me, but we weren't exactly friends.

"Not much man" I said, sighing, "Just the same old boring crap."

Laurent chuckled, "Try being here all day. People come in and out but most of the animals stay."

I sighed and walked over to my best little buddy, a sweet cat with bright yellow eyes and black patches on her white fur. I named her Victoria, after her previous owner.

Laurent ran up to me almost as soon as I'd taken Victoria out of her cage, "Dude, hot redhead at the door. You wanna take this?"

I sighed, "I don't date Laurent."

He chuckled, "You'll see, wait until you see her."

"She likes animals?" I asked. That was my requirement for a girlfriend, she had to love animals.

"I think so. She already won over Tyco" Laurent said. Tyco was a real monster of a dog, a huge mutt who never liked anyone. But me.

I grinned, "Send her in."

The girl walked in and I felt...surprised. She was wearing a green shirt with a peace sign in the shape of a heart with black skinny jeans. She had beautiful red curls, held back with a few silver barrettes in the shape of cats.

She looked at the animals, gushing over each one before she looked at me. Well, not really me, but little Victoria.

"Hello sweetheart! How cute are you?" she asked, scratching Victoria's ears gently.

"Her name's Victoria" I said, stroking her fur proudly.

The girl looked up to me, her green eyes shimmering, "So's mine."

I felt like I should've been kicked in the gut, of course it was. There was just something about her. Her movements were so catlike and graceful, her eyes and even her heart shaped face had something catlike in her, but it was...sexy with her.

"Like her?" I asked.

"You're pretty sweet too" she said, smiling at me. This just wasn't happening. I wasn't like any of the popular guys at my school. Hell, I ate lunch alone. Yet here was this beautiful girl grinning at me. I wasn't hugely muscular, just a little, and my hair was long and untidy. I always kept it tied back. Which was strange since I was a blonde.

She smiled at me again, "Is she up for adoption?"

I smiled, "Yeah. Nobody really pays attention to her though."

She smiled, "Well we do share a namesake."

I chuckled and looked at her, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here today. My mom promised me a pet, and she let me come and pick her out so...that's going to be little Victoria. Did you mind?" she asked.

"No, go ahead. She deserves a full-time home. I might check up on her from time to time though, we really bonded the past few months" I said, handing her over.

She smiled brightly, "Well, let me tell you something now, my mom loves cats. She always wanted a little art buddy who she could paint. My mom's a painter and my dad's an accountant. Boring, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and I could tell how bored she really was. "Well, welcome to Orlando, Florida, the home of Disney World" I said.

She grinned, "I'll have to go there sometime." I grinned back, "I'll even take you."

She smiled at me again, stroking little Victoria's fur, "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. You'll know where I am, you'll see me sitting alone" I said, "I'll be waiting for you."

She blushed and smiled, "Okay, thanks. Wait, what's your-?"

"James" I said, "James Witherdale. You'll see me."

She smiled and walked off with little Victoria, "I'll see you tomorrow James."

I smiled and saluted. She smiled, blushing, and walked off.

"Man, you really just scored with her" Laurent said.

I turned around and looked at him, "Man, she's not a score. She's so wonderful and sweet and good and-"

"Okay, okay. You're in love, I can tell. Take it from someone who knows, you'll be in love until you sleep with her, that girl just screams 'virgin'" Laurent said.

"And that's so bad? You forgot, you're the most popular player here. Unlike you, I don't sleep around" I said, glaring at him.

"Hey, you will one day grasshopper. And you'll love it" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, not gonna happen" I said and walked off.

"What? What'd I say?" Laurent called.

I just rolled my eyes and walked after Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Victoria POV**

I walked home with the kitten in my arms. I was so tired from unpacking and I only wanted to be at home, asleep in my bed, with this little friend next to me in her own little palace.

"Victoria? Is that you?" Mom called from the other room.

"Yeah. I brought home a friend" I said, showing her little Victoria.

"Aww, she's adorable" Mom said, scratching her behind the ears.

"I'm going to take her upstairs, I'll see you in the morning" I said.

She chuckled and sighed, "Are you okay Victoria?"

"Fine" I lied. I was getting better at that, "Just tired."

I couldn't let her know how relieved I was to have left my old school, with all the former friends that had abandoned me in my time of need, when we'd lost my older brother Jeremy. He'd been the rock and support in my life, and I'd been...well, a lot different since then, but my love of animals had never died.

"Welcome home" I said, letting little Victoria down in my room. I unpacked my whole room when I got here with the new things for a cat set up in the corner. Neither of my parents had wanted to keep Jeremy's things, but I kept a box of his favorite things with me. I opened the box. His pocket knife, his favorite comic books, the only book he'd ever read since he was six. That was all I could bring, aside from his scrapbooks. Only two of them. I loved working with him to create those.

Little Victoria curled up on her cat tree and watched me as I leafed through the pages Jeremy and I had created together. I always left these at home, along with everything else, but Jeremy's worn copy of The Giver had come with me to school more than once.

"Jeremy, I really miss you" I whispered. The pain slamming into my chest was almost unbearable.

I stood, tucking the book into the box and putting it back in my closet and walking into the bathroom. I knew my parents would never approve of this if they knew what I'd been doing for the past few months since Jeremy died. I was in so much pain, I pressed the knife into the crook of my forearm and pressed down. The rusty smelling blood started to stream out and I smiled, laughing softly as the physical pain took over the emotional. It was a really nice reprieve. I'd only made a small line in my arm, from elbow to wrist, and I'd gently washed it off, wrapping a bandage around it and went off to bed. I scratched Victoria behind the ears and lay down, "Night."

The locked door was comforting while I just lay there to sleep, tears did flow openly in the confines of my room. I was in so much pain without my big brother to take care of me. I missed him terribly. But I had one thing to look forward to, James.

**James POV**

I went home. I looked at the address, phone number and email on the piece of paper Victoria had slipped me before she left and I looked at the house. It was only down the street from me.

I wanted to drop in, but I knew it was late. I went home, ate and sighed as I sat down in my room. I wanted to see her again. Not the cat, my Victoria. My human Victoria.

I climbed out my window and walked over through the backyards to hers. I could see her through the windows as she turned out her lights. I climbed up the rose terrace and knocked at her window. She was asleep, but I pushed the window and smiled. It opened. I crept in and stared in shock, what happened to her arm?

I closed the window and sat down beside her, stroking her soft curls and gently holding her arm in my hands, turning it over and examining it carefully. I pressed a soft kiss to the middle of her arm. She sighed in her sleep and turned to snuggle into me. I lay down beside her and let her rest against my chest. I continued to stroke her soft curls as she held me in her sleep. I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, "I have no idea why I'm so deeply in love with you, but I am. I do love you Victoria. You're beautiful, sweet and perfect. No one can compare to you. Just be careful. Be safe." I'd quoted the line from one of my favorite books, and realized I felt the same way. She was my life now. She'd walked into it, smiling and laughing, and become the center of my world. I was sure, as I held her in my arms, letting her snuggle me unknowingly, that this beautiful, mysterious, perfect woman was my soul mate. With a soft, final kiss to her parted lips, I rested against her pillows. It wouldn't hurt too much to sleep here tonight, after all, my door was locked, my lights were out, they'd think I was asleep anyway.

"Goodnight my beautiful Victoria" I whispered and my arms tightened around her. I kissed her again and loved the feeling of her skin under my lips. I was almost asleep and felt her hold me tighter.

"James" she whimpered in her sleep. I was almost afraid she was awake.

"James, don't leave me" she whimpered.

"I won't. I'm here. I will never leave you" I whispered and kissed her parted lips again.

Her arms wound around my neck and she pressed her head into my chest, "I love you James."

I kissed her curls, "I love you too Victoria."


	3. Chapter 3

**Victoria POV**

When I woke in the morning, I felt...warm. The bed wasn't as cold as it was the rest of the time. I smiled.

"Little Victoria, have you been sleeping next to me?" I asked.

I vaguely remembered a dream of James and I. It was so strange, I was in love with him and I'd only just met him. The pain eased when I thought of him. I stood, leaving Victoria's food on the floor and getting ready.

I finished getting ready and walked out of the house. James was walking down the street and paused to wait for me.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good" I said, shrugging.

James reached out, brushing his fingers along my cheek. An electric shock ran up my body. James was touching me. I felt myself lean into his hand, and he smiled.

"Victoria" he murmured, pressing me into a fence.

His lips were on mine and I almost collapsed, but kissed him back fiercely. He was panting as he clutched me to his chest, his lips getting more and more urgent.

"Victoria" he moaned, clutching me to him even tighter.

"James" I whimpered against his lips, kissing him deeper.

He broke away, panting, "We have to get to school."

I was panting, he still held me to his body.

"James, what was that about?" I asked.

"Last night you said you loved me. I need to know...do you?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Last night? You were in my room last night?"

He held my face in his hands, "Victoria, I love you. Please, tell me you love me."

"I do" I whispered. His lips were on mine again, less fierce, more loving.

"I feel very...protective of you" James whispered, leaning against me.

He walked me to school, our schedules were the same, so he took care of me in every class. We walked to lunch and I stayed at the same table with James.

"So, what's the latest story about me?" I asked.

He chuckled, leaning closer to me. "You were kicked out of your old school because you were emo."

I chuckled weakly, "That's just strange."

He looked at me curiously, "How did you get that?" He stroked my arm gently.

"Uh, it's nothing" I said, drawing my arm back.

He caught it and held it forward, "You did this, didn't you?"

"Don't tell anyone" I whispered.

He stroked my hand gently, "Never. I don't want you to hurt yourself Victoria. Just...come to me if you ever need anything. At all."

He looked at me with such love in his eyes it was impossible to refuse him, "Okay."

**James POV**

I held her hand and walked her to her next class. People were glaring at me as she split off to go to her locker room. The coach didn't make her participate because of her arm, and I went in alone.

"Hey, James. How'd you get in good with the hot emo?" one of the mindless jocks asked.

I shoved past him, going toward my locker.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you kid!" he shouted, tossing me back.

"Back off" I said.

"Oh, I get it, you're dating her aren't you? I always knew you'd pick up a prostitute" he said, making his friends laugh.

That did it. I punched him in the face, hard. I heard his nose break under my hand.

"Damn it!" he groaned, holding his bleeding nose. He punched me back and threw me into the lockers. I picked up a shoe and slammed it into his head. He groaned and hit me with a locker door.

They backed away and I reached up, feeling the blood running from my head. I clutched the uniform to my head and felt the blood soaking the shirt.

"Damn! Oh man! Oh man!" they were gasping.

I stumbled out, holding my head as my ears rung.

"James!" Victoria gasped, running to me. She held me up. The room was spinning. She ripped the bandage off her arm, exposing the cut and pressing the gauze to my head, wrapping it securely around me. Her wound was being stretched, and was about to break open, so I held her arm still.

"James! What happened?" Coach Palmer asked me.

"Some dude hit me with a locker door" I said.

He stormed into the locker room and Victoria sat me down. She lay me back on the bleachers and put my head in her lap, "God, are you okay?"

"Getting better" I said.

She ran her fingers through my hair, "I could hear them. You were very brave standing up for me like that."

I shrugged and smiled, "I have to defend my woman."

She smiled, "I love you."

I smiled back, "I love you too. Don't worry baby, I'm okay."

She pressed her hands to my face, "I think you should go to the hospital."

"No. Stay with me" I whispered. I was never afraid before, but I couldn't leave her alone with them.

"I won't leave you" she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Victoria POV**

James walked me home after school. I insisted he come in, but he went home. He wanted to make it home before his parents, leave a note that he'd already ate, and spend his night alone...until he planned to come see me.

I walked inside, closed the door and turned around, a startled gasp coming from me. "Oh! Mom, Dad, what're you doing home?"

"What happened to your arm?" My mother asked, tearing my arm from across my chest.

"I fell, it got cut. Why? What's-?" I began.

"Oh, you fell did you? Victoria, this is not the same! We moved to stop this!" Mom shouted.

"Mom, I-" I began.

Dad held her still, "Victoria, we're just worried about you. You took Jeremy's death too hard."

"Oh, so I was supposed to party because my brother died? No, I loved him, unlike you two!" I shouted.

My mom froze, "I did love him. He was my firstborn, and my only son. I did, and I still do Victoria."

"More than me, I know that's for sure" I muttered.

"Well excuse us if your brother didn't have problems beyond our control!" Dad shouted, instantly pissed off. "With Jeremy it was always easy to figure out, but you. Oh god, everything is just such a big damn deal with you!"

I looked down, refusing to take off my sweater, drop my bag, or let the tears fall.

"Will you pay attention?!" he shouted.

I felt my lip quiver. I turned to face him defiantly, "What? It can't possibly that important if you're still talking."

The sting of his slap across my face hurt almost as badly as knowing he didn't really give a damn about me. I let my bag slip from the crook of my elbow and I looked in defiance. I fought back, punching him in the face. I was no princess in distress, I could take care of myself.

"Stop it! Both of you stop it!" Mom shouted, "So help me I will go to a hotel now!"

He stopped and I picked up my bag, tossing it over my shoulder and went upstairs. Things had never escalated that far before. I knew then I had to leave.

I went upstairs. I didn't cover my walls with posters like other girls, and I'd never asked for anything. I had a few things I'd ever asked for. 3 books, an old purple stuffed bunny, some clothes and two diaries. I didn't have CDs, or DVDs, I used my iPod for everything.

I loaded up my duffel with my clothes and everything else. I didn't even have that much furniture in my room. My sweater was my jacket, since being in Florida, you didn't really even need that. I stuffed that on top with my backpack and climbed out the window.

I felt the makeshift stitches being pulled at on my arm, but I refused to let the pain stop me. I dropped onto the ground and started running. My bag bounced against my back as I ran, my hair blowing behind me as I ran through the palm trees and jumped a fence over James's neighbor's backyard. I was in his yard now, running up to his window. Thank god the house was only two stories, and I could tell which one was James's room, it still had a fire-ladder hanging out of the window. I started climbing up. I could hear music inside, James was laying on his bed, Spanish book and notebook in hand, listening to his iPod. I smiled at how alike we were as I tapped on the window. He jumped, and I waved. When he saw me he sighed and turned down the music, going over and opening the window.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I had to run away. Please tell me you won't rat me out" I said.

He pulled me in, helping me over his dresser and pulling the ladder in after us. He looked around, shut the window and sat me down.

He stashed the ladder in his closet and took my bag, hanging it up for me.

"God, how'd you get that?" he asked, leaning over and stroking the apple of my cheek. I winced, I didn't know it hurt until now.

"I got in a fight with my dad. My mom's moving out, I can tell, and I can't be alone with him. It actually got to us getting into a fight now" I said.

His sapphire blue eyes hardened, "I'll kill him for you, if you like."

"No!" I gasped, "James, don't put yourself in danger for me-"

"Don't be stupid. You already know I won't let anyone hurt you" he said.

He came closer to me and the song changed, Lips Of An Angel by Hinder playing softly in the background. He backed me into the bed and leaned over me, "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you baby."

His lips pressed to mine softly and he deepened our kiss, his hands incredibly soft on my body. I could tell he didn't know what he was doing, but he knew just the way to touch me. I brought myself closer to him and he moaned against my lips, "Wait a minute."

He pulled me up and into the bathroom joined to his room, "Come on, let's take care of this first."

His hands were gentle on my skin as he cared for my wound, "Stay here and I'll get you something to eat, okay?"

I nodded and sat down on his bed. He smiled and promised to return in a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**James POV**

I crept quietly through the house, getting a plate of leftover pizza and a soda bottle from the cupboard and took it up to Victoria. She sniffed quietly while she sat on my bed when I walked in, "Oh, James, I'm so sorry you have to see me like this."

I leaned over and stroked her face, "It's okay. Here, eat." I couldn't bear her pain, she was too sweet, too loving, and I knew she was fragile beyond the front she put up. She made herself seem invincible when she truly wasn't. Her bag meow-d.

"Is little V in there?" I asked.

She opened the bag and the cat walked out, shaking off, and a small box tumbled out which Victoria quickly tucked away, zipping up the bag. I set up little V's things in the corner of my small closet. V was well enough trained that she knew not to climb on anything but her cat tree and to go in her litter box. I'd taught her all that. I set Victoria's things on a hook and walked out, sitting beside her. I left a small light on for little V.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, stroking Victoria's face. The bruise on her face seemed to throb under my hand. She leaned into my touch, "I'm okay." I stroked the bruise softly, leaning in and kissing her forehead gently. She let down that invincible front when I was around. She finished eating and set the things aside. She looked up to me and her big, green doe eyes hurt. They were so filled with pain and I wanted to cry. I pulled her into my arms tightly and cradled her, stroking her hair as I felt her tears soak my shirt.

"It's okay Victoria, I love you. I love you. You're perfect" I whispered, kissing her perfect curls.

She sobbed into my shirt, "You're the only person who loves me."

I sighed and kissed her hair again, "I'll always be here for you. No matter what, I will always be yours. You have a claim on me woman, something no one else has. I love you so much, it's so hard to believe for me, since I've never even liked a girl before. Except for that hot girl from Terminator, but she doesn't count."

She chuckled and looked up, her cheeks tear streaked, her eyes barely red, "You really love me?"

I stroked her tears away, "Always." She smiled and her lips parted ever so slightly over her pearly white teeth, making me kiss her ever so lightly on her parted lips. She sighed and kissed me back.

I leaned her back onto the bed, sure of one thing now- Thank god she'd arrived here on a Friday, I didn't need to get up tomorrow.

**Victoria POV**

James was kissing me, his lips soft on my own. His tongue gently slipped into my mouth, dancing with my own. I moaned, feeling his hands caress my skin.

"Victoria, can we?" he whispered, his warm breath feathering across my throat as he pressed gentle kisses down my neck.

"Yes" I whimpered, only too happy to have him take me.

His hands were gentle as he pealed one piece of clothing away at a time, stroking the skin he exposed. Every time he saw a new bruise forming on my pale skin, his lips would press gently to the skin so softly.

He reached my lips again and shrugged out of his shirt. My hands slipped his jeans off, his boxers falling with them.

"James, I have no idea what I'm doing" I whispered, his hands caressing my skin so gently it made me start gasping for air, arching against his touch.

"Neither do I, I'm just doing what feels right" he whispered back, his breath ragged as he kissed my collarbone.

"Oh it feels so right" I moaned, pressing my body to his, a hot passion burning between us. With a wild gasp his mouth returned to mine, his lips molding with mine. His lips were warm, and I felt only a quick flash of pain, instantly replaced by the pleasure of our bodies together. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, his touch soft, fanning the flame of desire building in me.

"James" I whimpered against his lips. He fit so perfect with me, like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

"Victoria" he moaned hotly, his fingers slipping into my hair, holding my lips securely to his.

I had no idea whatsoever about sex, or what I was supposed to do, but with James it was all so right, all so perfect. I felt this tingling building in my very core, and found myself crying his name against his lips, the sound muffled as he moaned my name.

I felt this rush, or maybe it was a high, I didn't know and couldn't tell at that point. We were just together, in our own little world, and I loved every millisecond of it.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, "Did I hurt you?"

I chuckled softly, pressing my lips to his again, "No. Farthest from it, I don't think I've ever been this good in my life."

He smiled and sighed as I forced myself to unlock my legs from his waist. A small ache was building in my lower body, but I didn't care. I nuzzled his chest, his arms wrapping around me.

"James?" I whispered.

"Hm?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"I love you" I whispered. The deepness of unconsciousness taking over, but I heard his soft whisper of 'I love you too' before I fell asleep in his arms.

**James POV**

Wow. I'd never done anything remotely close to anything Laurent had described, but he told me what women liked and it worked so well with Victoria. She was so beautiful, soft and perfect. Feeling her sleeping in my arms, her perfect body corresponding so well with mine, it was absolute euphoria. I loved every moment of her skin touching my own. Her family didn't know I existed, and I didn't even know them other than walking by the first day they'd met. Victoria probably wouldn't go back to school. We were seventeen, we could drop out. We had our licenses, we could always leave. I made a plan, tomorrow, this beautiful woman and I would leave early in the morning. I knew my worn out Mustang could, and would take a couple hundred mile drive south-east. We'd go to Mexico or something, run away for a while, and when we got back she and I would both be legally eighteen. We could live on our own. Start anew. I would take her away, and we would be together, no one could separate us now.

"We're going to start over Victoria, just you and I, together" I whispered, stroking her hair softly as I fell asleep with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Victoria POV**

I woke up, vaguely aware of where I was until I remembered last night.

"Wow" I whispered, stretching out along the bed.

"Wow was right" James said, ruffling his hair, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine" I said, sighing. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, "We need to go. When's your birthday?"

"February 3rd" I said, "Why? What'd you plan?"

"We're running away. I won't leave you here with them, and I'm not going to stick around while my parents laugh at my dreams. We'll go out, emancipated minors, and take control of our lives ourselves" he said, taking out his clothes and jamming them into a bag. I realized, like me, he lived with very little. He helped me pack up the things for little V, and we went out to his Mustang.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "Any plans for that yet?"

"Anywhere" James said, taking my hand and pulling me in. He gently put my bag down, letting little V walk out. He hit the gas, almost hitting the garage door as he raced out, but soon we were accelerating down the interstate, on our way North.

James leaned over, stroking my cheek, pressing his fingers into my cheek, "Sleep love, you've had a really rough time."

**James POV**

I leaned over, running my fingers softly through her hair and kissing her gently. I loved her. I had to take her away from all this. It hurt me to see her in so much pain.

I drove all the way up to Washington, pushing the car's limits. The car was speeding along and I slowed, pulling off alongside a boardwalk. It was a town center and I stepped out, walking in.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a sweet old woman asked behind the counter.

"Hello" I said, smiling pleasantly, "My fiancee and I just got off the interstate and we were wondering where we were."

She smiled sweetly, "You're in Port Angeles. Can I help you with anything dear?"

"Yes, do you know if there are any houses available in any close, small towns? She really wanted to live in a small town" I said, giving my most innocent expression.

"Yes, there's a small two bedroom close...it's in Forks. That's only a few hours from here. I'm sorry I don't have anything closer" she apologized.

"Thank you anyway, I'm sure we'll love it" I said sincerely.

She smiled, "Come back and tell me how it works out."

She patted my hand, handed me the directions to the realtor and the house and I smiled back, thanking her again and walking out. The realtor was only a few blocks away, and I was sure with my fake papers Laurent had taught me to forge, saying we were both emancipated minors and I'd slipped a ring on either of our fingers, saying we were soon-to-be married. The woman was young and sweet, more than happy to help us, and more than happy to accept the cash I gave her for the house.

I smiled as I finished off the papers and handed it over to her, she was more than happy to give me the keys and see me out. Victoria was still asleep, though the whole ordeal had taken over two hours, and I went out to the house with her.

I was actually surprised to find the house furnished. I vaguely remembered her saying something about that, but couldn't really remember too much when I was holding Victoria in my arms.

I set her down on the bed and began unpacking. First thing was first, I had to set up little V's things. After doing all that, I managed to get things unpacked and left Victoria's things for her to unpack, I knew she didn't exactly want me messing with her belongings.

"James?" she murmured softly, stirring.

"It's okay love, we're home now. Our home. Just rest, and I'll take care of everything" she sighed in her sleep, falling back into her deep slumber and I felt more than happy to curl up in bed beside her, holding her curved form to my body while she slept. After another very long day, I figured I might as well take a nap before we did any more here, which I was sure before they day was out we would have to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Victoria POV**

I awoke in an unfamiliar room, looking around groggily and seeing James asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around me. There was no point in moving with him holding me so tight, and I didn't want to either. He was so warm, and so soft. I turned and snuggled into his chest.

"Mm, how long was I out?" he asked, stretching one arm from around me.

I sighed, "I don't know, I just got up."

He looked down at me, "Welcome home my love. I bought us a house in Forks, Washington. We're across the country, even if they wanted to look for us, they could never find us. Besides, you said your birthday was February 3. Believe it or not, mine is the day before. And both of ours are next week."

I gaped. I did the math in my head. Once, twice, again. I was a week from being eighteen. So was he. We could live, we could return to school! I could get a real job, live on my own with him. My lips pressed to his in a sudden rush of joy and passion as I tackled him into the new bed. The springs were bouncy, new. Perfect, it would need some breaking in.

**Hours Later-**

I sighed and rolled off James, having him cradle me in his arms. We were both exhausted, and the night had set. I was surprised at how long we'd gone anyway.

"Just sleep Victoria, love. Everything will be okay, I'll take care of you now" he murmured, kissing me softly again.

"Night James" I murmured, already half asleep against his warm, well-muscled chest.

"Goodnight my love" he murmured, holding me.

**Two weeks later-**

I woke up and my head spun. It was the third time this week I'd woken up sick. I must've caught something. I stood, holding my stomach as I lurched in the direction of the bathroom.

"Victoria?" James asked.

He found me doubled over the sink, my head spinning weakly and my mind racing.

"I'm okay, just...give me a second" I said.

He walked out.

I knew a few things about being pregnant, but I probably shouldn't have all this...should I? What was going on here?

I was almost afraid to look at the test when I stood before the mirror again a few minutes later. The first one had been positive. It could've been a false positive...that's what I was relying on. I looked down.

"Oh my god" I whispered and in the heartbeat it had taken my to process it, my hand had flown to my stomach. I _was_ pregnant. James and I were going to have a baby. A startled, happy giggle broke through my shock.

"Vicky? Are you okay?" James asked.

I turned to him, tears starting to stream from my eyes, "James...I'm pregnant."

His eyes lit up and he grinned, "Oh baby! Oh this is perfect!"

I felt my heart swell when he took me in his arms, embracing me tightly. _Us_ tightly. He felt the same way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Victoria POV**

9 months later

I was so happy. A week after I'd turned eighteen I'd found out I was going to be a mother. After that, James had managed to get a way to have me finish the school year homeschooled. Then, after that, I went into online collage courses. James worked as an investigative journalist, something he was so incredibly good at it was almost staggering. I would've been shocked if I wasn't already married to him.

Yes, right after we'd both turned eighteen, he married me. We spent our small honeymoon at home, and postponing real work for three weeks, then we'd gotten to work here. That was the past nine months, living perfectly happy in a small town, and just last night the happiness had peaked, with the birth of our son. Flashes of memory were dancing behind my eyes while I slept, thinking only of the elusive life I could barely muster the strength to wake up to. Finally, I did.

"Hey" James whispered, leaning over and kissing me. The small, blanket wrapped bundle in his arms was our son. I felt a swell of love, joy and pride seeing them.

"Oh James" I whispered, "What are we going to name him?"

"Any ideas?" he asked, grinning.

"I was thinking CJ, or Alex" I said.

"CJ?" James asked.

"Christian James" I said, blushing slightly.

He smiled, chuckled and sighed, "It's your decision love, I'm coming up blank."

"CJ" I murmured and our pretty baby cooed lovingly.

James and I looked to each other, the tears welling in my eyes as I stared into James's crystal blue eyes, "He has your eyes."

"He has your smile" James said.

I felt the tears of love and joy streaming down my face. Absolutely nothing was better than right now, this moment with the three of us. I could see the light tuffs of strawberry blonde hair on CJ's head, a mix of my red/orange and James's ash blonde. It was a beautiful combination, something that went well together to form a beautiful new, never before seen color.

"When can we go home?" I asked.

"Soon, just let me get the nurse for you" he said, leaning over and stroking my face, kissing my forehead gently.

"Here, I'll take him" I grinned brightly at my baby, seeing his bright grin back and he laughed. He was so sweet and happy. I hadn't held him since he was born.

The nurse was going to insist we stay here, but the good Doctor Carlisle Cullen disagreed. Since we were both healthy, there was nothing to stick around for.

James drove us home and walking out into the yard, our neighbors waving to us, I realized this was what I'd always wanted.

I'd always wanted to have a family, a husband that loved me, a baby to hold and take care of. James made so many front page, paper selling stories it was almost impossible to believe we didn't live in a mansion. We saved all the money, for anything we'd need.

"This is nice" James said, sighing as we sat on the porch swing in the fading twilight. The twilight was turning into evening as we sat.

He held us both tightly in his arms, watching the sunset.

"This is" I agreed, "We're going to have such a great life James!"

He looked at me, "Yeah, we will."

He smiled and went to open the door, "Shall we love?"

I smiled, standing and let him sweep me into his arms, "We shall my James."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Victoria POV**

9 years later-

We've been in Forks for a decade already. I've thought a few times about going somewhere else, but seeing James walk in so happy when he comes home from work, seeing CJ smile when he talks about his friends, makes me realize how happy I really am here. I've contacted my parents only once from a payphone at the Canadian border one afternoon when CJ was in kindergarten. Afternoon classes, of course. But now CJ was 9, and had just begun 4th grade. James still had his job, and I was actually surprised at how well he was doing. He took big stories in Seattle and made sure they were public news. I was almost sure we'd end up in witness protection someday if he kept it up, but it didn't really matter. He was doing what he loved doing.

"Vicky? Babe, I'm home" James shouted, walking in.

"Dad!" CJ shouted, running over and jumping up, James scooping him up in his arms.

"Hey buddy, how's school?" James asked.

"Boring" CJ sighed.

I laughed from my place in the kitchen, "Dinner's almost ready."

James put CJ down, "Remember about us traveling the world together?"

"James, that was before we had CJ" I said.

"We can all go. I want to take you places you'll love. See the whole world, everything" he insisted.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"The truth, I can't resist the pull the rest of the world is giving me, we should. Just for fun" he said.

"What about CJ? School?" I asked.

"We'll homeschool him for the trip, then he'll go back" James said, "Please Vicky, baby, you know we wanted to do this, now we can. Please?"

He used his cutest, most sexy pout as he looked me in the eyes. I may have been a mom, and a housewife for the past decade, but it didn't matter anymore with that look. "Okay, let's go" I said, breathless by the intensity of his eyes.

He grinned, "Thanks baby."

I couldn't feel anything but my heart leaping into my throat again, like every time he'd ever kissed me. His lips were different than they had been for the past few years, this time it was like the time we'd first kissed. His lips were soft, tender, but urgent, as if we only had so much time together.

I gasped as he started to pull away, "There's something you're not telling me."

"Our parents are close to finding us" he whispered.

That shattered the dream sequence my whole life had been, the peace, the love, the joy, it was all going to go wasn't it?

"We have to go then, we can't let them get near CJ" I said and went to get packed up.

"Victoria, it'll be no use. We can't bring everything" he said.

"I know, that's why we'll pack what we absolutely need and sell everything else. Do you remember when we first ran?" I asked.

He nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips, "I want that again" I whispered.

He looked at me for a second, "You've always had me."

"No, not that. I want my old James back. The sexy rebel with the passion surging through every move he made. Whenever you kissed me, it was like I would burn from the passion, but I never wanted it to stop. I love you, I always have, but I want to see that again." I didn't know what he saw in my eyes, but he called, "CJ, go pack up, we're taking a vacation."

CJ shouted with joy and I heard his door slam.

"That ought to give us a few hours" James said, flipping the lock on our door and walking forward. The passion in his eyes was there, he was the old James again. The one I fell in love with. I felt a grin stretch my lips as I sprang forward, the love and passion almost combustable as we locked lips again.

His hands were everywhere at once, ripping clothing out of the way and caressing my skin with a gentleness that had only been the ghost of a memory last night. I felt him chuckle breathlessly against my lips, "Welcome to forever baby."

I smiled, "Forever."

He pressed a tender kiss to my throat, and continued for a very blissful few hours.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Victoria POV**

James and I had dressed quickly, finished packing all of our necessities and headed out. James still had his Mustang, and now CJ sat in the back. All together we had four bags, everything else had been pawned off and the house was up for sale again.

James leaned over, his hand tightening around mine, "This is going to be great."

I grinned, "Yeah, it will."

"Where first?" he asked.

"Wherever."

CJ looked at us, "Disney World!"

I giggled, "Let's."

"What?" James asked.

"Remember, you promised to take me to Disney World?" I asked, batting my eyelashes innocently.

He groaned and chuckled, "Now I remember. Fine, Disney World."

We headed out, and probably had as much fun getting there as we did there. Soon we'd covered the majority of the Americas. We'd left the Mustang in Central America, with other tourists of course, and went down to South America. We'd had the time of our lives, and planned to go back up, ditch the car with James's old friend in Texas, and go off to Europe and Asia.

I was surprised driving up to the big ranch house in Texas, "This is where he lives?"

"Yeah, Laurent ended up hitched about the time we did. Poor guy wanted to be my best man, looks like he can soon" James said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I want to remarry you, do it the right way. More than just signing a piece of paper to prove we're each others. I want you to have a real wedding, everything you really wanted, and I want our friends to be able to come. I want to laugh in Brian McNamara's face when I show him how beautiful you still are, our beautiful son, and the life I've had with you while I heard he was living in his mother's basement while he's trying to get his baseball career going" James said, smiling.

CJ was asleep in the back, the sun setting behind the huge ranch house.

I smiled, "Okay." I couldn't find anything else to say. We'd been moving all day, getting ready to take our little family on a full-world journey. Something CJ would remember from the documentary James was shooting, and the pictures I'd taken. He'd remember this always, and so would we.

"James! Man, how are you?" the man asked. I vaguely remembered him, but I didn't really know him.

"Laurent, this is my beautiful wife Victoria" James said, the bragging tone of his voice proud. I smiled and lifted CJ from the back. "This is my son CJ" James said, his tone softening, becoming the doting father tone full of love, wonder and pride. The tone he'd used ever since I'd found out I was carrying our baby.

"You really did have a good life, huh man? Well, looks like I was wrong. But, you should see my life too" Laurent beamed. He walked us inside and I immediately saw two kids, one boy, one girl, sitting in front of the TV, watching SpongeBob SquarePants.

"James, this is Remy and Jolie, my kids" Laurent said, proudly. Both kids looked up, smiled, and turned back to the TV.

A woman with pale skin and almost silver-blond hair walked out of the kitchen, "And I'm Irina, his wife."

Laurent smiled even brighter, rolling his eyes, "I was getting to you."

She smiled and chuckled, "We've been married 5 years, can you believe it?"

James laughed, "I never thought Laurent would get married. Kids, I believed, but not married."

Laurent glared and Irina and I laughed.

"So, how's life? Oh, what about your cat?" Laurent asked.

"She passed on very peacefully a few years ago. She was an old girl anyway, she was about 10 when Vicky adopted her" James said.

"Would you stay for the night?" Irina asked, "There's so much we want to ask you."

I smiled, "Sure."

I glanced to James and he shrugged, "Why not? It can't hurt, we've only been gone two weeks."

"Two weeks and you've covered the Americas?" Laurent asked.

James beamed, "I told you so."

"Did you know I told you so has a brother? His name is shut the hell up." Laurent said, scowling at James.

Irina, James and I laughed. I shifted CJ into my other arm.

"Oh, let me get a room for him, next to yours of course" Irina said, leading me up the stairs.

"We'll be right back" I called to James.

"So, how long have you known James?" Irina asked.

"Since I moved to Florida, over ten years ago" I said.

She looked at me and blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. How long have you been married to him?"

"Ten years. CJ's nine" I said.

She did look openly surprised that time, "Really? Married so young? Do you regret anything?"

"No" I said, "I never could."

I was smiling, stroking CJ's short, wavy, strawberry blonde hair.

"He really looks like both of you" she said.

"Thank you" I said. I put him down and tucked him in.

"I'm sorry to be asking so much, but how old were you when CJ was born?" she asked.

I smiled, "It's no problem, and eighteen."

She really stared that time, "No collage?"

"I took online classes" I said.

She sighed and nodded, "Laurent and I dated on and off since I went to Florida eight years ago. Then, one day, he just asked me to marry him. He had Remy with one woman and Jolie with another, and neither of them wanted them. He couldn't take care of them himself, so he needed a wife, he needed someone to help him and I've always loved kids..."

I smiled, "I know. I used to have an older brother. I've always wanted a family."

"We're going to have a third" she said softly, pressing her hand to her stomach.

I smiled, "It's okay. I might want another when CJ's older."

She looked at me, "You're not like other people I've met Victoria, you don't care that he's...not white and I am, or that he has three kids from three different mothers..."

I laughed, "If James trusts him, then I don't care. I don't judge people. People judged me when I got married at eighteen, and had CJ, and ran away with James. I don't really care about what anyone else does if they're happy."

She smiled, "Thank you Victoria."

I smiled back, "No problem."

**James POV**

"So man, how are you?" Laurent asked, sitting down with me in the kitchen.

"Good" I said, sitting there.

"Irina's probably going to tell me everything she asks Victoria, so I'll just start with the things she won't care about, who won the World Series last year?" Laurent asked.

I laughed, "Man I don't care, I was watching Mariners games."

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously man, what do you do?"

"I'm an investigative reporter. I'm going global now, I guess. For a while. Hell, I think I'll move all of us out here. I'm...bored with small town Washington. I've been up there for a decade and I'm tired of all the green. The only green I'll never get tired of is Victoria's eyes" I sighed.

"Man, ten years. Ten years and you've got it so bad!"

"We're not even twenty-eight" I sighed, "I've been with her and knew what I needed to do, I needed to keep her safe. Our parents banded together, they were in Seattle when we left. We only had a week."

Laurent looked at me, "James, you really love her. I can tell. And your son? I can tell. Man, you're not a domestic kind of man. Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I only need a few more years and I can do anything. I know Victoria's going to want more children, maybe a girl, but I want to for her. I would sit still for the rest of my life if she wanted me to" I said.

"God man, this is pathetic. You better move out here, that way you can do something adrenaline rushed without having to give up being daddy housewife" Laurent said.

I leaned over and smacked him hard upside the head.

"I think I will, but I want to see the world first. Then, I want to come back and live the way we should. There aren't people out here for miles, and that sounds so very appealing right now" I said, smiling at the thought of maybe getting a compromise out of this. Victoria could live in peace, we could have a daughter. CJ and I could be out, riding horses, roping cattle, living on the edge. He'd have a good life, so would my woman. We could have anything...

"James, you sure about this? Everything?" Laurent asked.

"Yeah man, I'm sure of everything" I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Victoria POV**

Irina led me into the kitchen where James and Laurent sat.

"Babe, how would you like it if we moved out here?" he asked, grinning.

"Really? Like, across the street?" I asked. Irina looked to me with relief, I knew she liked having a woman to talk to.

"Yeah, exactly" James said.

"I'd love it, and I think CJ would too" I said. Usually CJ was up for whatever we wanted to do. It was really sweet of him, but I knew soon we'd have to think about not only his childhood, but what we were going to do for the future.

Irina smiled gratefully at me as Laurent high-fived James, "You're staying? Awsome!"

Irina hugged me, "Thank you."

"No problem" I whispered back and chuckled, she was really very sweet.

James's grin disappeared, "I know you probably won't want to do this my way, but just listen for a second. I never got to give you a real honeymoon, and yes we can go see the rest of the world with CJ, just to give him some peace that he's seen the whole world, and then after we're done, maybe we can leave CJ here and go have a real honeymoon."

I looked at Irina, she nodded eagerly. She wanted CJ to have a little time with kids his own age here, make some new friends, and I wanted that too.

"Sure" I said, smiling.

He sighed with relief, "I'm glad you want to, so do I. Victoria, I want to give you everything you ask for and more. Would you let me?"

The passion in his eyes was staggering and I couldn't help the smile that turned into a grin, "Always."

Irina looked over to Laurent and I knew they could see the same thing I was seeing, my husband, who'd spent so much time appeasing me, and I was giving him what he wanted too. We were corresponding pieces of a puzzle, meant to love and please the other. That was how it was meant to be.

"James, how about I show you and Victoria your room, Irina would probably like to tuck in the kids tonight" Laurent said. She smiled at him. I knew what this was, a change of routine. She probably wouldn't be able to put up with us anyway, not by the glint of mischief in James's eyes.

Laurent led us upstairs, right across the hall from CJ. He left the moment we'd come to the door.

James grinned at me, and his lips were suddenly against mine. Not urgent, but loving. Every heartbeat of ours got faster with deep, unconditional love. He swept me into his arms, pressing me against his muscular chest. I tugged his shirt open, letting the both of us drop onto the bed. I was smiling, the pure exhilaration of his kiss showing. I noticed when we'd left, he hadn't packed more than one set of dress clothes, the rest were the worn out jeans and t-shirts he always wore when he wasn't at work. I knew he'd given it up for travel, for real adventure. I loved it. It was giving us a whole new chance to live life as we should. This was right, this was whole, and this was how it should be.

"Victoria" he whispered, gently kissing down my neck. I tugged off his shirt, exposing his well-muscled chest.

He gently leaned me up to meet his gaze, "You're perfect."

I smiled, taking his face in my hands, "_You're_ perfect."

He smiled back and resumed our kiss, the grace of his lips moving with my own filling my senses nearly to overflowing. His touch, soft, fanning the flame of desire between us. His taste, filling me. His scent. The sound of his soft, ragged breathing, and seeing him, his lips traveling down the crook of my neck. I let down his hair, letting it fall loose for a change and he chuckled against my skin. His golden blonde hair fell around the both of us, forming a thin curtain, and he smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Forever" he whispered, cradling me against him.

"Forever" I agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Victoria POV**

A year later-

James, CJ and I went back to Texas after time spent traveling. We had actually covered the whole globe, something we'd always wanted to do.

Laurent and Irina welcomed us to the land as if it were our home from the beginning. We'd made our families work out their differences before they could come see us, and they had to be open-minded to our life. Over the course of our travel, I had been right. We'd had a daughter. A little girl we named Viviana Ashley. Since I was sure no one had come up with the name before, it might as well have been me. We'd come in contact with the Cullens once more, and found that like us, the son of Doctor Cullen, Edward, had gotten married and had a daughter named Renesmee. It was a beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as my Viviana. Irina and Laurent had a son they named Etienne, and they continued a good life across the street from us. Things had finally gotten to where we wanted them. We could come in contact with our families again, our friends stayed close, and our families stayed as strong as ever. Well, I guess that's what a real happy ending is like, isn't it?

The End


End file.
